


It’s Getting Sheith In Here, So Take Off All Your Clothes

by reynkout



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, PWP, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reynkout/pseuds/reynkout
Summary: Season six has got everyone blown.





	It’s Getting Sheith In Here, So Take Off All Your Clothes

“Shiro?”

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

“... And in this moment, your friend desperately wants to see you.”

“Shiro, you’re like a brother to me.”

“No, wait. Shiro!”

“Keith...”

“I love you.”

Sheith is canon.

Thank you.

June 15th, 2018  
Voltron: Legendary Defenders  
Season 6

**Author's Note:**

> It’s actually good to be back. Contact me on tumblr if you’d like to chat.


End file.
